Strawberry Eclipse
by saturnchibimoon
Summary: Strawberry meets a strange girl when Masaya goes on holiday. When the cities in danger the mews mews new friends must choose between 2 things. What will she choose. Chapter 2 up! Please R and R!
1. The mew girl

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love, Secret of Time, The Twilight Silence, starlight dust and Blood Moon) I will try to update them as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Please review, but be nice and helpful. **_

_**Also I own Chibiberry! (One of my Oc's)**_

_**Please review!**_

"Huh." Strawberry let out a light sigh. "I wish that I could see Masaya again soon." Everything had been simple lately barely anything was happening she was back at school and everyone was happy, but Masaya had gone on holiday for 2 weeks. She was standing in the park after seeing him go. "Huh." See let out another sigh. How boring were these 2 weeks going to be. All of a sudden a strange beam of pink and blue light came down from the sky. Everyone covered their eyes even Strawberry covered her pink eyes. When the light disappeared everyone continued on as normal, but in front of Strawberry was a young girl who looked just like her, but with blue hair. "W…who are you?" Strawberry asked in all honesty she was scared of the girl. "I'm Chibiberry future princess of the berry kingdom. "B…berry kingdom." Strawberry had heard this before she had heard it. Strawberry began to think then her eyes went wide she'd heard it before Masaya left! "Um who are you?" The young blue haired girl asked. "Well I'm Strawberry." "Strawberry!" "Um yes." The girls blue hair covered her neck as she dropped her head hiding her light blue eyes. "Are you okay?" Strawberry asked as she knelt down to the girls eye level. Her eyes had become dull and upset. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Strawberry waited for her to answer. "No." She mumbled just loud enough for Strawberry to hear.

"Come on then." Strawberry stood up taking the girls hand. They were silent as they walked the younger girl looking around at all the different buildings. "I'm home." Strawberry called. "In the kitchen." Her mum called back. Strawberry walked into the said room guiding the little blue haired girl. "Mum do you mind a friend staying for a little while?" Strawberry questioned. "Of course not. Are they staying for tea?" Her mum asked. The young girl clutched Strawberry's hand tighter. "Well yes." Strawberry's mum looked around at her daughter. "Which friend is it dear?" Strawberry began to bite her bottom lip. "I… I um found her in the park she's got no where to stay." Strawberry explained crossing her free hand behind her back. "Well." Her mum paused. Strawberry bit her bottom lip harder it nearly bled. "It can't hurt for a few days." Her mum finished. "Yes! I'll go make up the spare room." Strawberry exclaimed grabbing Chibiberry's hand once again leading her up the stairs. "Would you like a hand dear?" Her mum called behind her. "No thanks we're okay ahhhh." Strawberry's mum shock her head at the huge bang her daughter just made.

"That beds heavy, so what do you eat?" She turned to look at the younger girl. I'm a vegetarian." She said quietly. "Okay. MUM! She's a vegetarian!" Strawberry shouted down. "Okay." Her mum called back quieter than her daughter. _If only she'd talk._ Strawberry looked at the girl it was the first time she'd done so properly. Strawberry felt like her breathing her just been blocked by something in her throat. What had happened to this girl!


	2. Strange Night

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories (Burned Love, Secret of Time, The Twilight Silence, starlight dust and Blood Moon) I will try to update them as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. Please review, but be nice and helpful. **_

_**Thanks to**_

_**Taffy Gregorovich**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Also I own Chibiberry! (One of my Oc's)**_

_**Please review!**_

Ichigo sat in bed it was 1 o clock in the morning she hadn't been able to get to sleep even though she wanted to, she couldn't, she just couldn't. Maybe some of the others could help her out with this little girl they were all friends and all this Mew Mew's. "All I hope is that they will know how to help." She sighed before turning out her bedside light and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"_Minto, Zakuro please help us" A faint voice spoke. _

"_We would, but we have no clue who or were you are?" Minto shouted. "But you have to help us!" Shouted another voice coming from the same direction as the other voice, but it sounded a lot different from the other voice. _

"_Just tell us who you are?" Zakuro shouted back at the top of her lungs._

"_We can't, they'll hear us." The quieter voice spoke again trying to get a message across to Minto and Zakuro was extremely hard when you couldn't tell them who you were or where you are._

"_Then." Minto started "Tell us what you look like. If that's possible of course." _

"_Well we." The voice faded and nothing was heard for a few minutes._

"_Hello." Zakuro called_

"_Answer us!" Minto finished. The two glared at each other. "What was that about Zakuro?"_

"_I don't know, but I don't think people just disappear especially if they were saying that they needed our help." Zakuro answered._

"_We should look for them." Zakuro nodded as she and Minto walked forward to see two children's figure before all disappeared in to a flash of orange and brown light before there was nothing more in that world but the white light that was always lingering in that dimension._

Minto woke startled before getting up and walking out of her bedroom to see the figure she was hoping to see.

"Onee-Sama." Minto walked over to the banister's. "That was a dream right?"

Zakuro shock her head just what Minto was afraid of.

"I think that they were trying to get a message to us."

"What message is it that they our help?"

"Yes, but I think that will be the easiest part." Zakuro said.

"Why! What make's you think that. And if that's the easy part what's the hard part then." Minto replied.

"The hard part." Zakuro took a breath and started to walk down the stairs. Minto ran after her and when they were both at the bottom Zakuro turned to the younger girl. "Is going to be finding them." Minto's confused face turned to a smile.

"Can I miss school then?" Minto asked as they walked out of the door.

"What! No that's not good for your education Minto."

"Yeah, but what about those two they need us, so we must help them Zakuro and I am not letting you go alone!" Minto watched Zakuro as she stepped outside.

"So strong willed come on then Minto no time to lose." Minto's face instantly lifted along with her sprit, maybe this was something that they could do as a team. The mew team.

* * *

"_Pudding, Pudding."_

"_Hello?" Pudding shouted back._

"_Pudding. Please help me" _

"_Who are you, where are you?" Pudding shouted a wave of panic rolling through her. "Please answer me!" There was nothing. No answer no sound of movement or anyone else being there._

"_Pudding." The voice faded and Pudding jumped forward just in time to see a light purple light. She shielded her eyes trying so hard to keep them covered so that the light didn't leave her permanently blind, because that would be a disaster epically with her being a Mew._

Pudding flicked her eyes open, just a dream. The wave of panic she'd felt was still there lingering in her head, but if that was just a dream surely the feeling would go with it unless it wasn't a dream!

* * *

Strawberry's alarm rang meaning to wake her up for school if she chose to get up. The door opened slightly the small blue haired girl popped her head round the door. She looked at Strawberry and then walked back out and down the stairs. Strawberry woke up a little while later giving a loud yawn she looked down to her alarm clock - 8:00 - She quickly scrambled out of bed pulling on her school clothes as she ran downstairs she heard two voices, her mum's and Chibi - Berry's. She stood at the doorway listening to there convosation for a minute.

"So what type of thing's do you like?" Her mum asked.

"I don't really know I haven't done much lately."

"Really. What do you do with your family then."

"I don't do anything with them they're not here at the moment." She dropped her head wishing to change the subject by the look in her eye's and Strawberry had an idea how to.

"BYE!" Strawberry shouted as she slammed the door shut.

"Every single morning." Her mum moaned before quickly going back to making breakfast.

"I suppose she always like this." Chibi - Berry mumbled.

* * *

"Onee - Sama I'm tired." Minto moaned they had been walking around Tokyo all night and still hadn't found anything. It was really beginning to annoy her how Zakuro could just keep moving. Minto had made her stop four times already and didn't think that making Zakuro stop for a fifth was a good idea.

"Then we'll take a break." Zakuro stopped suddenly and turned to face Minto the smaller girl almost bumped into her.

"Why so willing?" Minto questioned.

"Your tired." Zakuro told her.

"Onee- Sama." Minto pointed and Zakuro span around to see what Minto was pointing at.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away." The voice spoke.

"Really." Minto said sarcastically.

"You can't run." A lightning bolt shot out of the sky heading right for Minto. Zakuro pushed Minto down to the ground and held the younger's shoulder's as she looked up.

"Then we'll fight." She stood up facing the strange person. "Mew Mew Zakuro."

Minto stood as well gathering her balance back after the shock of what just happened. Zakuro was taking a risk they were standing on the pier a very dangerous place it said _no entry _on the gates - not that they listened - and now Minto wondered if they should have waited until the pier was actually open. In the end she decided to follow Onee - Sama's lead.

"Mew Mew Minto."

"METAMORPHO - SIS!"


End file.
